Ali Bagautinov vs. Geane Herrera
The first round began and they touch gloves. "Use that jab!" Feeling out process. 4:00. Ali lands a left to the body and a partially blocked high kick. "Straight!" Ali lands a leg kick. He lands a nice body kick. He lands a nice overhand left and a flush high kick mostly with the foot. He lands a body kick. Ali lands a hard left. Ali lands a body kick. Herrera showing more urgency, eats a body kick and then a wheel kick. Ali gets a nice double, crowd's into it. Ali escapes a triangle into side control. Herrera looks for a leglock. Half-guard. Ali lands a left, right to the body. Herrera goes for the heelhook now. Ali grabbing the cage, ref slaps the hands away. 2:00. Ali lands a left to the body. Right to the body. Ali lands two big rights, another, another, left, three big rights,another to the body. Herrera goes back to the leg. Ali lands a right to the body. Left to the body. Right left right, two or three more rights. Guard now. Half-guard. 1:00, butterfly guard. Ali lands three rights. Herrera goes for a leg again. Ali escapes. He lands a left, big right. 35. Herrera lands a big upkick. Butterfly guard. "Elbow!" 15. Herrera tries a triangle. Ali lands a right. Another to the body, right to the head. R1 ends, 10-9 Ali. Crowd cheers. R2 began. Ali lands a leg kick and a blocked high kick. He tries a spinning body kick, lands partially. He lands a body kick. He lands a left and that hurt Herrera. Ali gets a double to side control. Herrera tries an inverted triangle. Ali lands a right. That's tight. 4:00. Reverse triangle not inverted. That's in tight. Ali working to escape. He does. Herrera works for a kimura, gets back to butterfly guard. Ali kicks the body standing over him. He lands a right. Half-guard. Butterfly guard. Two hard rights to the body from Ali. 3:00. Herrera works for a leglock. Butterfly guard as Ali escapes. "You gotta move Geane!" Herrera works to stand and does to the clinch working a single. He gets it nicely to side control, crowd cheers, he gets the back with both hooks. Oh shit. Ali may be fatigued. 2:00. Body triangle. Ali turns to guard, crowd cheers. Ali lands two rights and a right elbow. Side control. Herrera rolling. Inverted guard. Half-guard. Right hammerfist from Ali. Two rights and a right hammerfists. Two big rights, left, five huge rights, holy shit, 1:00. Those rights got harder and harder. 35. Herrera stands to the clinch, 15, he ladns a flying knee in the clinch, Ali knees the body and defends a double nicely, Herrera pulls guard, R2 ends, 10-9 Ali but close, the crowd cheers. Herrera's corner tells him he needs a finish. R3 began and they touch gloves. "Jab!" Ali lands a leg kick. And a harder one. Herrera looking to corner him calmly. He switches stances to southpaw. Back to orthodox. Herrera misses a wheel kick. 4:00. Ali lands a body kick. And an inside kick. Another. "You gotta go, don't wait!" Ali sidekicks the body, lands a high kick. "Overhand!" Ali lands a crisp body kick. He lands a straight left on the end of it. Ali lands a good leg kick. Ali works a single, Herrera lands a hopping knee to the body, another to the head, some Faber one-legged hopping knees. Ali persists on the single. Herrera lands a right elbow and a hopping knee to the head. 3:00. Ali works hard on it, gets it to side control finally. Looks to mount. 2:00. He's basically mounted. "We gotta work!" Herrera escapes with X guard and stands to the clinch, knees the head and eats one to the body, Ali works a double. Herrera pulls guard trying a kimura after trying it standing, rolls Ali with it and has it tight on top, oh shit. Oh shit that's tight. Ali rolls out on top to side control and escapes, crowd roars. 1:00. Ali knees the body. "He could have combed the back of his head." Ali lands a right. Herrera stands out. 35. Ali's exhausted and hurt, he ran into Herrera's hip in a scramble right after they stood. Herrera defends a single turtling Ali up. Short rights under, 15. "Get up!" Ali persists. Gets it to half-guard, three or four big rights, a left, two rights, R3 ends, 10-9 Ali, great fight. 30-27 Ali. Yep UD.